When the First Love Ends
by PruManiaForever
Summary: Songfic AU. A tale of love and breakups. Based loosely off the song When the First Love Ends by Miku


**I don't own anything but Sorina.**_  
><em>

The_ first kiss tasted like tears _

Gilbert looked down to his feet, hand on his mouth. "I'm sorry…" Roderich murmured. The cold wind made them both shudder, and Gilbert felt the tears running down his cheeks begin to freeze. "It just wasn't meant to be… Well…" The two stood in front of the train station silently enjoying their last moments.

_Like love in dramas,  
>As if it was just waiting for the right time, the departure bell rang.<em>

"Yeah… I don't think… that I'll be able to do this anymore. With me going to Austria, it's going to be even harder…" Elizabeta gazed guiltily at the brunette staring back at her with widened eyes. "To stay together…" The train station bell rang out; signaling the train was coming soon, and rush to board would start. "So… it's good-bye."

_A__chilly__winter__wind__brushes__my__cheek  
><em>_With__a__sigh,__I__rubbed__both__hands_

The silence between Gilbert and Roderich was broken as a shrill train whistle broke the early night air. Roderich stirred a bit as the cold air unconsciously made him rub his hand into Gilbert's. Without a word, the albino led Roderich to the boarding platform.

The

_city__is__lighted__by__an__illumination,__as__if__magically__cast__  
>The<em>_bare__boulevard__trees__twinkle_

Sorina stared at Elizabeta, the colorful lights of the city blurred in the back ground because of the tears in her eyes. "…I have to go…" Elizabeta said, breaking the awkward silence. "Walk me to the train?" Sorina wiped her eyes, the sparkling lights on the trees and from the city coming into focus.

"Yeah. Just one last time." Sorina let out a nervous chuckle, sliding her cold hand into Elizabeta's gloved one._  
><em>_  
>I<em>_just__couldn't__say__it  
>My<em>_feelings__that__I__kept__down__  
>This<em>_is__what__I've__been__deciding,__and-  
>It's<em>_alright__  
>I<em>_won't__look__back,__so-_

Roderich looked down at his feet in dismay. Tears dwindled in his eyes. _No,__it__'__s__alright.__There__wasn__'__t__really__a__chance__for__us__anyways__… __And__I__knew__that__from__the__start.__That__'__s__why__I__had__to__end__it__… __With__this__trip__…__It__was__going__to__happen__eventually._"Hey, Roddy…" Gilbert's voice interrupted the brunette's thoughts. Roderich looked up at the albino, whose pale cheeks shimmered with the remnants of tears.

"Yes?" He murmured, looking at the albino.

"Let's promise to still be friends…ok?" Roderich nodded, and looked away, trying to escape the albino's gaze.

_Thank__you,__GOOD-BYE  
><em>_A__bittersweet__unrequited__love__  
><em> The two walked in uncomfortable silence, Elizabeta watching the moon rise higher into the late evening sky, and Sorina watching Elizabeta. They had been through so much, they had been enemies, friends, partners, best friends, coworkers, lovers, and now they were becoming exes. Letting a smile grace her lips, Sorina looked away from her lov,-no. Ex-lover. No matter what, Elizabeta would always have a place in her heart, and Sorina would have a place in Elizabeta's.

_If I stop moving now, I might remember our past  
>So-<em>

Gilbert kept his pace up, briskly walking up the platform, the people scattered all around him muttering their good-byes and hugging their departing loved ones making him depressed. Even though Roderich's pace was slowing down, the albino kept his pace the same. _Because__… __If__I__stop__moving__… __I__'__ll__begin__to__cry,__and__the__awesome__me__can__'__t__cry__in__public!_ Gilbert thought as he smiled weakly, looking to the brunette who seemed lost in thought.

_Thank you, GOOD-BYE  
>I won't cry at all, so <em>

Sorina stood on the platform somberly, with the lighter haired brunette clutching her hand. The thick clouds overhead threatened to start snowing at any second. "Thank you… for everything." Elizabeta started up suddenly, drawing the other brunette's gaze from the cloud. She gazed into the intense indigo eyes that seemed to soften with every passing second. "Don't you dare cry now." Elizabeta murmured to the Romanian girl next to her. Sorina squeezed the Hungarian's hand.

"I won't cry at all." That may have been the biggest lie Sorina had ever told, but right now the two didn't care._  
><em>

_The moment I thought that, softly, _

_Snow began to fall flowingly.  
>When I touched it; it dissolved and departed<em>

The albino's gaze followed the train tracks, waiting to see the blinding light of the train's headlights. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the brunette gently squeeze his hand. He looked to Roderich quizzically, who was smiling a small smile. "It's snowing." He said simply, watching the albino's lips turn up into a smile. It fell into his hair, and melted into his eyelashes. _He__really__does__look__like__an__angel__…_ The brunette's smile increased as he watched the self-proclaimed 'Prussian' stick out his hand to catch the fleeting snow.

_A__street__that__leads__to__the__station__  
>A<em>_couple__that__nestles__close,__appearing__happy.  
>"Hey<em>_look,__it's__the__first__snow__of__the__season!"__  
>-<em>_I__wanted__to__be__like__that__with__you_

"Hey Lizzie, hey 'Rina!" Feliks' cheery voice came from behind the girls. Beside him, the ever sheepish Toris linked his arm around the blonde's waist. Seeing the girls' puzzled expressions, Toris spoke up.

"We're here to see Elizabeta off to Austria." He explained, latching onto the blonde's waist a bit tighter. The brunettes smiled at the pair.

"That's very sweet of you two. I'm going to miss you guys very much." Elizabeta pulled the two in for a hug. Sorina joined the hug, carefully avoiding the Hungarian. When they pulled away, Feliks immediately became preoccupied with the snow that was now falling.

"Omigosh, Toris!" He squealed, holding the Lithuanian tight. "It's like totally the first snow of like, the season!" Sorina smiled at the two, wishing that she and Elizabeta could be like that again. _  
><em>_  
>I<em>_made__it__for__the__first__time__  
>a<em>_hand-made__muffler.  
>What<em>_could__I__have__done__to__give__it__to__you?__  
>A<em>_coward,__I__was__just__scared_

With the hand that wasn't attached to Roderich's, Gilbert reached into his coat pocket. Moving his hand around, he felt something woolen and poorly knitted. A memory suddenly filled the albino's mind, as he realized it as the muffler he had made for Roderich. It wasn't very good, he didn't usually sew in his free time, but he had asked Arthur to teach him a few stitches, but it was still supposed to be a going away present for Roderich, but now they weren't together, and Gilbert couldn't find the courage to give it to the Austrian anymore.

If

_it's__going__to__become__memories__  
>Can<em>_I__go__along__with__this?__  
>Is<em>_that__true?_

"I'll never forget you guys, and I'll write to you when I get to Austria!" Elizabeta smiled her warm smile, trying to convince Feliks that everything would be alright and that they'd meet again.

"Yeah, don't worry. Lizzie will always remember us, I mean, how couldn't she?" Sorina laughed a bit, choking back tears that were trying to push their way out of her eyes. "We're her best friends. She'll never forget us, right Lizzie?"

"That's true." The Hungarian's smile faltered as she gazed sadly at the Romanian. _  
><em>

_Thank you, GOOD-BYE _

_Someday a time like this would come _

_I knew that, right?_

_Yet,_

Roderich looked slowly to the tracks, anxiously awaiting the train's arrival in an awkward silence. Suddenly, Gilbert spoke up. "We both knew that this wasn't going to work from the start…," Roderich felt a pang in his heart, for he knew Gilbert spoke the truth. "So why did we even bother in the first place?" Roderich stared at Gilbert, the stern gaze reminding the albino of old times.

"Love." The brunette sighed. He was spending too much time around Francis. Yet, love was the answer. Love was always the answer.

Yes. He was definitely spending too much time with Francis._  
><em>_  
>Thank<em>_you,__GOOD-BYE?  
>My<em>_body's__trembling._

A familiar whistle blew, not to far away and Sorina shuddered, grasping onto the Hungarian's hand. Feliks and Toris gave weak smiles, noticing the way the Romanian girl was trembling. They both knew she wasn't trembling because of the cold, but because she was losing her best friend, her lover, her Hungarian, her everything. Feliks put his arm around Sorina. "Cheer up you two!" He chirped, linking his other arm around the Hungarian's waist. "You'll meet up again someday!" Both nodded, knowing they would meet up again someday, but nothing would ever be the same._  
><em>

_The train is coming in any minute.  
>That's now<em>

_bothering me._

The train's headlights were drawing closer making the albino very anxious. "Goodbye Roddy…" Gilbert murmured, squeezing the Austrian's hand and choking back tears. He was pulled into a hug by the brunette.

"Bye Gil… I'll miss the awesome you." Roderich smiled good-naturedly, and watched the "Prussian's" lips turn into a smile. _  
><em>_  
>"I<em>_want__us__to__be__together"__  
>How<em>_much__did__I__desire__that?_

Sorina let out a sob as the train pulled into the station. Feliks and Toris had grabbed Elizabeta's bags for her, and the two brunettes had begun to slowly walk to the train. They took slow steps, and before the Hungarian could board, Sorina stopped. "Lizzie…I want us to be together." She said slowly, looking at the other girl's shocked face.

"Sorina…"_  
><em>

_And my hand is empty _

_Hey; is this what we call GOOD-BYE?_

Roderich had walked away to board the train, leaving the albino with his hands in his pockets. Gilbert's fingers wrapped around the muffler and he quickly ran after Roderich, capturing the Austrian's empty hand. Roderich whirled around and Gilbert placed the poorly-knitted into his hand. "Wha-?" Roderich asked, freeing himself from the albino's grip and holding up the muffler.

"It's for you." Gilbert adjusted his gaze away from the Austrian. "I made it as a going away present…It's a muffler, if you couldn't tell…" The "Prussian" looked at his feet.

"Thank you Gil. I have to go…I'll miss you." The Austrian gaze the albino one last hug before boarding the train.

"Bye Roddy!" Gilbert waved at the Austrian. "I'll miss you too…" Tears began to roll the down his pale cheeks as the brunette disappeared from sight.

I

_have__to__go__  
>I<em>_know__that  
>I<em>_know__that__you__'__re__sweet__too-  
>-<em>_So  
>"...<em>_Please__let__this__hand__go."_

"Sorina…" Elizabeta stared at the brunette, who averted her gaze to her feet. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." The Romanian girl lifted her head to meet the Hungarian's gaze.

"I know that…I'll really miss you…" Sorina squeezed the Hungarian's hand.

"Sorina." Elizabeta's voice was calm and stern, and her eyes pierced throughout Sorina's body. "…Please let this hand go." Sorina slowly loosened her grip and the other brunette grabbed her bags from Feliks and Toris and started to board the train. "Bye Sorina…" She called to the other girl, shuddering when she saw the stunned look on the Romanian's face. "I'll miss you so much! And no matter what, you're still my best friend!"

"Yeah," Sorina breathed. "Bye Lizzie! Write us everyday!" Sorina laughed, little tears forming at her eyes.

"Bye Lizzie! Like yeah, you totally have to write us!" Feliks called, wrapping his arms around Toris.

"Farewell Elizabeta!" Toris waved at the brunette who soon disappeared from view. Sorina felt tears running down her face. But they were neither from sadness, nor from happiness. They were just there. The nameless emotion welled up inside the Romanian girl, making her heart sing and sting at the same time. _What__is__this__feeling?  
><em>_  
>I'm<em>_happy__that__we__met,__and,__  
>I<em>_love__you_

Roderich settled down in a seat near the window. It would be a long ride to the airport. Unconsciously, he gripped the poorly-sewn muffler tighter. Suddenly, a brunette collapsed down in the chair next to him. The Austrian looked at the girl. She was pretty, with long wavy brown hair. The girl sighed, and looked at Roderich. "Hey." She murmured.

"Hello." Roderich replied, noticing the girl had tear stains on her cheeks.

"So where are you headed?" The brunette said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Roderich closed his eyes as the doors closed and the train started to move. The brunette let out a choked sob and Roderich stared at the girl who had buried her head in her hands.

"I'm headed to the airport…Why are you crying?" The girl looked up and wiped away her tears.

"I'm headed to the airport too… and… and…I just broke up with my girlfriend…" The girl sniffed, wiping away her tears. "But it's okay because we're still best…friends."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend." Roderich said matter-of-factly. The girl perked up at this.

"So… you're…gay?" She asked, her eyes sparkling a bit. Roderich was sort of put-off at the sudden change of mood, but still laughed a bit.

"No, I like to think of myself as a bisexual." The girl laughed.

"Me too." She said, and extended her hand. "Elizabeta Hedervary." Roderich took her hand.

"Roderich Edelstein." The two exchanged smiles, and continued their conversation all the way to the airport._  
><em>_  
>Thank<em>_you__GOOD-BYE_

_I can't say a single word  
>Just for a moment, give me the courage to speak<br>"Hey, umm..."_

Feliks and Toris left, and Sorina slowly trudged off the boarding platform, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Burying her face into her jacket, she began to run down the stairs. Her feet slid out from her suddenly, and she crashed into a person descending the stairs as well. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The brunette looked up to see an albino glaring at her.

"I-I'm so-sorry…" The Romanian girl sniffed. The albino then noticed the tears streaming down the girl's cheeks.

"Woah, wait! I just mean you should be more careful! The awesome me didn't make you cry, right?" The albino frowned, and Sorina noticed his cheeks had the remnants of tearstains on them too. She frowned slightly and shook her head.

"No. I just broke up with my girlfriend." Sorina sighed and wiped her eyes. "Well, actually she broke up with me." The albino grinned, and the two unconsciously began walking.

"Kesesese, relationships these days are really unstable." He sighed. "I just broke up with my boyfriend. Long-distance relationships never work out." Sorina laughed.

"Tell me about it. In these times, it's pretty much impossible to hold down a relationship!" She grinned too, almost forgetting about Elizabeta.

"Yeah. I still haven't found someone worthy of the awesome me." The two laughed a bit, and kept talking until they reached the parking lot.

"Oh yeah, I'm Sorina Popa, by the way." Sorina smiled, extending her hand to the albino.

"I'm Gilbert Weillschmidt! The awesome me is pleased to make your acquaintance." The two laughed and Gilbert shook the Romanian's hand. Suddenly, his cell phone went off in his pocket. He glanced at the text he had received and frowned. "Aww, crap. Looks like I'll be drinking alone tonight. 'Tonio and Francis both have plans with their boyfriends." The albino sighed.

"I'll go drinking with you tonight then. Besides, I have nothing better to do." The Romanian girl shrugged and smiled.

"Well, I must warn you, I'm even awesomer than I am now when I'm drunk. I know it's hard to believe that the awesome me could get any awesomer." The albino grinned, and the Romanian girl lifted an eyebrow.

"I must say I'm a pretty rowdy drunk myself." She and the albino laughed.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Gilbert grinned.

_The__lips__that__were__about__to__speak__  
>the<em>_distance__between__them__is__0.__  
><em>Elizabeta and Roderich had gone to the same airport. They had the same destination. They flew on the same plane. After a lady moved to sit next to her child, Roderich got the seat next to Elizabeta. The two talked and found out they were going to be coworkers. When they were to depart, they called a taxi and found out they were going to live in the same neighborhood. The two had become good friends and exchanged numbers. A month later, Roderich asked Elizabeta to coffee and a movie. They met everyday for coffee after that. One night, Roderich invited Elizabeta out to a fancy restaurant. On the walk back home, Roderich stopped suddenly. "Elizabeta," he began, catching the brunette's attention. "Do you think its fate that I sat next to you, of all people, on the train? Do you think its fate that we had both broken up with our significant others just before then? Don't you ever think that us, getting on the same plane, getting seats next to each other, becoming coworkers, living in the same neighborhood, living five minutes from each other, don't you think its fate? I believe it is. And Elizabe-mmf!" Roderich's speech was cut off by the Hungarian gently pressing her lips to his. After the initial shock of Elizabeta kissing him set in, he kissed back, and the two stayed like that, hugging each other in the cold January night.

"Yes…" Elizabeta whispered, gazing into Roderich's eyes. "I've always believed it was fate."

"_...__Can__I__cry,__just__for__this__moment?__" __  
>There's<em>_no__need__for__words__anymore__  
>Please,<em>_keep__holding__me__tightly  
><em>"Aaaand sooo I wwiiish, thaaat I haaad neveeeer meeet youu!" Sorina sang drunkenly. A month had passed, and Sorina now met Gilbert frequently for drinking. She also met his friends and their boyfriends. And when asked by the promiscuous Frenchman Gilbert had introduced as Francis, what their relationship was exactly, they had replied 'friends with benefits'. Because the two often went home together after a night of drinking and 'made love' as Francis would call it. But it wasn't until earlier today Gilbert had the courage to ask Sorina out on a proper date, which of course had ended in drunken karaoke for the two. But Sorina couldn't get Lizzie out of her mind for some reason when she was singing. Eyes watering, she drunkenly made her way to the albino, who wasn't that drunk, being "Prussian, and able to stomach this weak excuse for beer". The Romanian through her arms around Gilbert and started sobbing. "Dooon'tt yooou leeavemee…, likee Liizzie diiid, I'd bee sadd…" She sniffed, her speech slurring.

"The awesome me cares too much about you to desert you now 'Rina! Kesesese, I'm not some unreliable girlfriend after all!" The Romanian glanced hopefully into his eyes, and buried her face in his chest. The two stayed like that for a while.

_When__it__'__s__this__time__next__year,__  
>What<em>_will__I__be__like__…__?__  
><em> Sorina hugged Elizabeta. "You look gorgeous." She breathed, looking at the Hungarian's wedding dress. "It's so funny I ended up with your husband's ex, and you ended up with my boyfriend's ex." The Hungarian frowned.

"So Gilbert hasn't popped the question yet? You've been going out for a year now." The Hungarian sighed. "Damn, now I gotta kick some albino ass on my wedding day." The Romanian girl chuckled.

"There's that Lizzie I missed so much." The brunette's face turned serious. "I'm not letting you beat up my boyfriend though. I love him and his five meters too much."

"Eww, TMI!" Feliks squealed. Feliks had designed Elizabeta's dress, of course and was one of the bridesmaids. And at his request, he got to wear a pink dress.

"Yes, thank you Feliks. We don't need to hear about Gilbert's…five meters…" The Hungarian made a mock disgusted face. Feliciano popped his head into the room.

"Vehh, auntie Elizabeta looks so pretty~!" He cooed. The Italian was Roderich's nephew she soon learned, and the two had immediately hit it off. "Its time for the wedding to begin, vehh~!" Elizabeta smiled widely.

"Good luck Lizzie." Sorina whispered.

"Thanks 'Rina." The Hungarian winked at the brunette.

_What will you be like…? I wonder…_

"So I heard Sorina beat you too it." Roderich smirked helping the albino put his tux on. "What on earth were you waiting for? She seems like a really nice lady, just a bit…eccentric."

"The awesome me was just waiting for the right moment." Gilbert scoffed, ignoring how Roderich rolled his eyes. "It was actually pretty funny. We both had bought rings and were going to propose to each other the same night. Sorina just popped the question first." Gilbert put the jacket on and straightened his tie.

"You're still my best friend in the entire world you know." Roderich said, smiling warmly.

"You're my best friend too." The two hugged.

"Bruder, its time to go." Ludwig said, entering the room.

"Hey Luddy!" The albino grinned crazily, and smirked at the Italian attached around Ludwig's waist. "Hey Feli."

"Vehh, hello Gilbert! Its time to go! You can't make your wife-to-be wait, vehh~!" The Italian held onto the blonde tighter, making him blush. The "Prussian" smirked at his brother's blush and exited the room. It was time to get married.


End file.
